The True
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: Yaoi. La Botella, maldito juego, pero sabías que algo no andaba bien con eso. ¿Qué harás, Naruto? ¿Es posible que un simple juego te lleve a tomar una decisión sobre tus sentimientos? (SasuNaru).
1. Verdad o Reto

**Disclaimer:** **Naruto** no me pertenece, ni a mí ni a nadie que no se llame **Masashi Kishimoto, **yo tomo a sus personajes para la elaboración de un simple fic y aclaro que no pretendo sacar provecho de esto; 1) porque eso es un delito y 2) porque nadie me daría ni un centavo por ello.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia esta dedicada al género Yaoi, es decir, relación chicoxchico, si no es de tu agrado, eres libre de no leerlo.

**Parejas: **El eterno **SasuNaru **yleve **SaiGaa**.

**Resumen: **[Yaoi][_Lemon_]

—No quisiste responder a mi pregunta, ahora tendrás que realizar un reto, y el reto es… …—

¿Qué es lo que harás, Naruto?... ¿Es posible que un simple juego te lleve a tomar una decisión?

**Claves:**

—diálogos —acciones

"pensamientos"

**.: • The True in my Heart • :.**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 1/6:**

_Verdad o Reto_

Y la botella comenzó a girar de nuevo, ahí estaban, unos ojos azulinos miraban con cierto ruego al objeto. En sí, no sabía como su ignorancia llegaba a ser tan grande como para aceptar jugar a La botella… sí, 'La botella' le pareció un juego extraño y tonto cuando supo su objetivo, sin embargo, su opinión cambió al ver lo complejo que se ponía el asunto.

Su mente divagó justo en el momento en que aceptó jugar, cuando se encontraba en pleno entrenamiento y escuchó la voz de Sakura hablar con Sasuke. La curiosidad le ganó así que se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo:

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, será divertido —la chica parecía insistir.

—Ya dije que no me interesa —respondió el azabache.

—Ne, qué sucede aquí —preguntó el rubio al estar en frente de ambos.

El peli-negro le miró y cerrando los ojos con desinterés comenzó a explicarle.

—Sakura está reclutando jugadores para que participen en el juego de 'La botella' —dijo neutro y cruzando los brazos, la insistencia de la chica lo estaba cansando.

—¿La botella-tebayo? —enunció con duda, nunca había oído un juego con tal nombre.

—Se trata de una actividad de entretención donde los participantes se sientan formando un círculo y colocan una botella en el centro de dicha figurara —explicaba la chica, muy segura de lo que decía —la botella es puesta a girar y cuando se detiene señala a dos personas, una por la base y otra por la boca del embace, quién sea señalado por la base es el que impone un reto o hace una pregunta, el que es apuntado con el extremo opuesto a la base es quien tiene que cumplir con el reto o responder a la pregunta realizada —concluyó.

El rubio arqueó una ceja, no comprendió el objetivo de dicho juego, en sí, para él no tenía motivo de ser… es decir ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido?

—¿No quieres jugar también, Naruto? —preguntó la peli-rosa.

El chico no lo pensó mucho, así que solo asintió, después de todo, quería saber el porqué de tanto interés por parte de Sakura.

—Bien —la oji-jade miró al azabache —¿Entonces no participarás, Sasuke-kun?

—Ya lo dije —enunció y se dio la vuelta para marcharse —ese juego es una perdida de tiempo —decía mientras caminaba —¿Qué propósito tiene hacer una pregunta o imponer un… —se detuvo de repente —…reto —terminó su oración y su mente comenzó a analizar la situación —"reto… un reto podría ser cualquier cosa… cualquiera" —se dio la media vuelta y miró a Naruto —esta bien, me convenciste, Sakura.

—¿En serio? —la chica se sorprendió y en su rostro, inmediatamente se formó una sonrisa —pues ya vayamos con los demás —dijo por último y tomó a ambos chicos de la mano, encaminándose hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el juego.

Y justo así fue como llegó a eso, estaba sentado en el dichoso círculo, mirando como la maldita botella giraba y amenazaba con pararse y señalarlo a él. Al principio no le pareció tan martirizante, hasta que el objeto señaló a Gaara y a Sai le correspondió la base.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó el joven de tés pálido.

—Verdad —respondió el pelirrojo sin pensárselo.

—Esta bien —Sai se notó pensante y después de escasos minutos, formuló su pregunta —¿Es cierto que tus preferencias sexuales se inclinan hacia los hombres?

En ese momento a Naruto le agarró de sorpresa tal pregunta, aunque no fuera dedicada a él.

Hubiera sido fácil que la posibilidad de mentir existiera, pero a Sakura se le ocurrió la "magnifica" idea de crear un jutsu anti-mentiras, así que no había de otra, o dices la verdad o… dices la verdad.

El rubio miró a Gaara, ¿Qué respondería este?

—Es cierto —contestó el joven sin ninguna vacilación, sin sentirse ni avergonzado ni nada por el estilo, lo dijo tan fresco como una lechuga.

Ante aquello, Naruto tuvo que admitir que una admiración hacia el pelirrojo crecía en él.

—¿Hay alguien que te interese? —preguntó Sai curioso.

—Esa es otra pregunta, suerte para la próxima —dijo serio el pelirrojo y comenzó a girar la botella, mientras que dejaba a un Sai intranquilo.

Y de nuevo, la botella comenzó a hacer su trabajo, girar y girar. El rubio la miraba, esa botella bacía no tenía que apuntar hacia él, no… pues en el interior de Naruto, justó en su corazón residía un secreto, un secreto envuelto en un sentimiento que era oculto con total cuidado y no quería que nadie lo supiera, que alguien descubriera de su existencia, él mismo se propuso a nunca expresarlo, pues lo que residía en el era un deseo prohibido que jamás tendría la oportunidad de realizarse. No tendría lugar que lo confesara, no mientras Sasuke estuviera sentado en frente de él, no mientras todos lo miraban.

El rubio oji-azul respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, se tranquilizó… ¿Qué posibilidades existían de que le preguntaran sobre lo que tanto estaba ocultando? Como nadie sabía, nadie preguntaría, además, si no podía mentir, entonces optaría por la otra opción… ¿Qué tan malo serían los retos?

La pequeña botella comenzaba a detenerse… Gaara, Neji, Ino, Lee, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Tenten, Sai, Naruto… y se detuvo justo en el rubio de ojos azules, pero ¿Quién era el que le impondría un reto?... Nada menos que Kiba.

—Bien Naruto, ¿Desde el beso con Sasuke, deseaste alguna vez probar de nuevo sus labios? —preguntó el canino.

Los bellitos del kitsune se erizaron cual felino al escuchar aquello.

—¡Un momento! —Saura interrumpió, tienes que preguntar Verdad o Reto.

Kiba había olvidado esa pequeña regla y de nuevo se dirigió a Naruto.

—Verdad o reto —preguntó.

—Reto, reto… —enunció el rubio con nervios.

—Eso no es justo… ya había hecho una pregunta —recalcó el chico de colmillos afilados.

—Reto… ¡Yo quiero un reto! —gritó el rubio con un sonrojo increíble, lo que a Sasuke le hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

Kiba no tuvo más que pensar en un reto, uno en verdad bueno, no como los que daba Ino o Sakura. Así que el foco se le prendió, si Naruto no quería responder a una pregunta entonces tendría que realizar el objeto de su pregunta.

—Esta bien, ya lo tengo —dijo sonriente —No quisiste responder a mi pregunta, ahora tendrás que realizar un reto, y el reto es un beso en los labios entre tú y Sasuke —dijo demandante.

Un silencio se hizo presente y el viento pareció soplar. Naruto parecía de piedra mientras que Sakura e Ino no pudieron ni replicar de la sorpresa que les dio aquel reto.

"Un beso…"

"Beso"

Esas palabras parecían retumbar en su cabeza. Miró a Sasuke que seguía sentado y sin ningún gesto en su expresión, nada… ni disgusto, ni burla, ni ningún otro sentimiento. Naruto tragó saliva, sentía las miradas de todos en él, y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de que no podría cumplir con eso. Bajó la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ese juego, y eso era lo que hubiera hecho desde el principio. Mientras su corazón, mente y boca debatían por ponerse de acuerdo en acciones y sentimientos, el rubio sintió un brazo rodearlo por la espalda y tomarlo de la cintura, levantándolo en el acto y cuando alzó su rostro para encarar al dueño de dichas acciones se encontró con unos ojos negros que lo miraban, queriendo penetrarse en su interior.

—Yo te ayudaré —enunció el Uchiha ante la sorpresa de todos y el estupor del rubio —¿Eres tan dobe como para no poder hacer esto?

El Uchiha se acercó al rostro del rubio, mientras que éste no podía moverse, se sintió inmovilizado y quedó con posibilidades nulas de poder hablar, pues justo como Sasuke había dicho, él lo estaba ayudando a cumplir su reto, lo estaba besando… ellos dos, que eran amigos, mejores amigos, ellos que tenían tantas cosas en común, entre ellas el mismo sexo, ahora unían sus labios ante los ojos sorprendidos de sus amigos.

Naruto se sintió incrédulo ante aquel acto, era un sueño, una pesadilla, una ilusión… todo, podía ser todo menos la realidad… o… ¿es que Sasuke sentía lo mismo que él?

**¿Continuara?…**

* * *

Bueno, ¬¬Uu yo creo que estuvo algo fumado pero necesito comprensión, es mi primer fic de este género… había hecho el intento de un Shonen-ai pero se quedo en el intento, así que pues, espero que alguien lea esto y me diga lo que opina, lo agradecería y pues, espero no me vaya tan mal con esto.

Gracias por leerme y prestarme algunos minutos de tu tiempo.


	2. Sentencia Doble

**.: • The True of my Heart • :.**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 2/6:**

_Sentencia Doble_

El Uchiha se acercó al rostro del rubio que seguía petrificado, Naruto estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo parecía negarse a reaccionar aunque sea para alejarse de Sasuke, pero no podía, se sintió helado y con posibilidades nulas de poder hablar, pues justo en aquel momento, Sasuke había cumplido su palabra de ayudarlo a realizar el reto, lo estaba besando. Ellos dos que eran mejores amigos y que tenían tantas cosas en común, ahora unían sus labios ante los ojos sorprendidos de sus amigos.

Era un beso demandante y todos lo miraban. De solamente ver, Sai se puso un poco sonrojado, se veía y pensaba que los labios de Naruto deberían saber bien, pues de no ser así… el Uchiha no tendría aquel rostro de complacencia, Sai por primera vez sin leerlo en libros, comprendió a la perfección lo que era un verdadero beso y ganas le quedaron de saber a que sabía, más si los labios de Naruto estuvieran implicados. Gaara fue el que menos sorprendido se veía, o al menos eso hacía aparentar, solo decidió mirar a otro lado e ignorar que la persona que le sacó de su soledad estaba en contacto directo con otro que no sea él.

Por su parte aquel beso se hubiera prolongado pero el Uchiha se detuvo, fue un beso relativamente corto, Sasuke debatiendo contra sus propios instintos sintió que no era propio alargar ese beso… lo deseaba claro, pero en sí, esa no era la razón por la que aceptó jugar, no, su verdadero objetivo era otro, uno que le interesaba más que aquel acto que… por qué no, siempre tuvo deseos de cumplir, y también, porque si ese beso se prolongaba, terminaría con él perdiendo la razón de sí y llevándose a Naruto a un lugar alejado de cualquier rastro de humanidad en donde podría arrebatarle algo más que un simple beso y eso no debía pasar así… no de ese modo al menos, además, si lo hiciera se ganaría un boleto que aseguraba el eterno odio del kitsune, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Ante ese acto tan repentino e inesperado y que… sobra decir no opuso mucha resistencia, a Naruto el calor se le subió a las mejillas y sin poderse sostener sobre sus propios pies se dejó caer cual muñeca, sentado en el suelo, parecía que su mente se había separado de su cuerpo, miraba a la nada y se creía estar en un sueño o en alguna de aquellas bromas que hacían y salían por televisión, de esas que al final decían inocente palomita que te dejaste engañar, pero que equivocado estaba, esto era más real que cualquier otra cosa.

La mayoría miraban a Naruto, unas cuantas excepciones eran Hinata que al igual que el chico parecía ida, en cambio Sakura e Ino no hablaron… ¿qué podrían decir?

El juego había tomado unas riendas diferentes y ahora todos estaban en silencio, y hubieran seguido así a no ser por Kiba que al toser intencionalmente para tomar la atención le entregó la botella al rubio para que la girara de nuevo, éste aún estaba en shok, Sasuke le miró y por su mente comenzó a divagar la idea de que mejor no lo hubiera besado… bueno, no tan así de repente.

No supo ni cuando ni como, pero el oji-azul siguió en el juego, ya habían transcurrido algunos minutos desde ese beso y nadie se animaba a comentar algo sobre aquello, aunque la mayoría lo tuviera en la cabeza. Fue así que siguieron el juego como si nada y ahora la botella de la penitencia giraba, los ojos azules de Naruto estaban clavados en ella y no quiso ver más allá que al embace, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el suceso anterior… los porqués divagaban en su mente y quería darles una respuesta que justificara los actos. ¿Por qué Sasuke lo besó? ¿Por qué así de fácil y sin replicar?... mientras más preguntas más confusión le provocaba. Sasuke era su mejor amigo, y también la persona más querida, cuando descubrió sus sentimientos hacia él los volvió a enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, o eso intentó, no porque se sintiera avergonzado de admitirlo, sino porque Sasuke era un Uchiha y era perfecto, y una persona que era perfecta nunca se vería envuelta en esa clase de relaciones.

Mientras todos aquellos pensamientos circulaban por la cabeza del rubio, la botella ya tenía a sus siguientes jugadores cuyos nombres eran Sasuke e Ino, ésta última con el derecho de imponerle un reto o cuestionarle algo.

—Verdad o Reto —preguntó la chica y el joven con esa actitud que le caracterizaba le respondió:

—Verdad.

La rubia, aún pensante decidió preguntarle de una vez:

—¿Q-qué tipo de personas te gustan, Sasuke-kun? —dijo y en verdad la pregunta estaba disfrazada, lo que la chica quería preguntar era si a Sasuke le gustaban los hombres… pero a falta de valor, era mejor acomodarla así.

—Personas… —el Uchiha cerró los ojos, contestó tranquilo y sereno —personas rubias de ojos azules y que se vistan de anaranjado, cuyo platillo favorito sea el ramen, que tengan una fuerza de voluntad excepcional y que nunca se den por vencidas, a lo mejor ese tipo de personas serían un poco dobe y quizás algo baka.

Bien, una respuesta rápida y todos sin excepción alguna se imaginaron una flecha que apuntaba hacía Naruto. La pequeña gotita del anime reposó en la cabeza de Gaara, pensando que al Uchiha solo le faltaba decir que aquella persona tuviera tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas y que fuera un jinchuriki portador del kiubi… ah, y que de pura casualidad se llamara Uzumaki Naruto.

El rubio agachó la cabeza, queriendo ocultar el sonrojo que no podía ser más evidente en él, ese juego estaba volviendo loco al chico, por qué demonios Sasuke decía esas cosas… ¿es que acaso se enteró de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él y se estaba burlando?, si era eso ya se estaba pasando.

Ahora era el turno del azabache de hacer girar al embace y cuando aquello se detuvo, como si el mismo Sasuke tuviese control sobre el objeto, la botella apuntó hacia Naruto. En ese momento, Sasuke tenía el privilegió de imponer un reto o quizás hacerle una pregunta…

—Verdad o reto —preguntó el azabache sin quitar su vista de Naruto, mirando con cuidado cada reacción del kitsune. Sea lo que decidiera le convendría.

Naruto se notó pensante, sí escogía reto quién sabe que cosa le impondría hacer… si escogía verdad se vería obligado a contestar una pregunta que estaba seguro no le gustaría, además, seguro estaba de que Sasuke sospechaba o ya sabía sobre sus sentimientos. Pero tras pensar y pensar la oportunidad se le fue, si el que es apuntado por la botella no decidía qué hacer, entonces el otro jugador tenía el privilegio de preguntarle algo y darle un reto, es decir, ni una ni otra… las dos penitencias.

—Esta bien… —dijo el Uchiha —si así lo quieres… Naruto, dime por qué insististe en traerme de vuelta a esta aldea y quiero una respuesta mejor a "porque somos amigos" y… quiero que tú, por tu propia voluntad me entregues lo más importante que en esta vida se pueda otorgar.

Silencio… tras aquellas palabras hubo un total silencio. Ahí estaba una pregunta y un reto y Naruto tendría que realizar ambos. La pregunta era entendible, pero el reto más que reto parecía otro cosa… ¿A qué se refería Sasuke con lo más importante que en esta vida se pueda entregar?

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hola, aquí un segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya agradado pero si no, siéntanse con la libertad de lanzarme jitomatazos o cualquier otro objeto de preferencia que no sea punzocortante …

Agradezco a las personas que me dedicaron un momento para dejarme un comentario (me inclino en forma de agradecimiento).


	3. Un Secreto, Una Verdad… Te Amo

**.: • The True of my Heart • :.**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 3/6:**

_Un Secreto, Una Verdad… Te Amo._

—Esta bien… —dijo el Uchiha ante la mudes del rubio —si así lo quieres… Naruto, dime por qué insististe en traerme de vuelta a esta aldea y quiero una respuesta mejor a "porque somos amigos" y… quiero que tú, por tu propia voluntad me entregues lo más importante que en esta vida se pueda otorgar.

Silencio… tras aquellas palabras hubo un total silencio. Ahí estaba una pregunta y un reto y Naruto tendría que realizar ambos. La pregunta era entendible, pero el reto más que reto parecía otra cosa… ¿A qué se refería Sasuke con lo más importante que en esta vida se pueda entregar? ¿Cuándo Sasuke comenzó a hablar en doble sentido?

Una pregunta y un reto, Sasuke había declarado lo que quería y sin poderlo siquiera evitar, un colorido tono rojizo se apoderó del rostro del kitsune. Comenzó a analizar, buscando un millón de respuestas o posibles interpretaciones al reto, pues era el reto el que le dejó en confusión, la pregunta tenía respuesta, claro que sí, y aunque la respuesta significaba declararse y decir lo que tanto guardaba, pues en verdad no estaba seguro de si podría reprimirse más.

—¡Un momento Uchiha Sasuke! —gritó uno de los jugadores, levantándose del lugar —qué es eso de 'entregar lo más importante' —el chico exigió una respuesta mientras se levantaba y acercaba al moreno, pero en el intento se quedó, Sai lo había jalado del pie y obligado a que se sentase de nuevo.

—Espera, Gaara… —dijo, mirando la escena entre Sasuke y Naruto —esto se esta poniendo interesante.

—¿Interesante? —interrogó el joven —interesante nada… esto va más haya de lo que se puede tolerar, no estoy dispuesto a ver como ese Uchiha hace lo que se le de la gana con Naruto y no me voy a quedar sent…

Sai tapó la boca del chico con sus manos y no lo soltaría hasta que el turno de Sasuke terminara y eso sería cuando Naruto contestara la pregunta y realizara el reto.

—Y bien, Naruto, estoy esperando —el azabache se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a Naruto, necesitaba que contestara ya.

—Abah… ah… e… —palabra entendible nada más no salía de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el moreno, arqueando la ceja por esas palabras o intento de palabras.

El rubio tragó saliva —yo… —si alguna vez en su vida se sintió presionado… esa era esta. Maldita la vez en que aceptó jugar, maldito el momento en que esa botella le apuntó a él y aunque maldijera a medio mundo, así no saldría de esta.

Por un periodo de un minuto eso fue su único monosílabo y aquella pausa eterna no parecía terminar.

—¿Es tan difícil decirlo? —cuestionó el Uchiha, sonriendo de lado —¿Es que tienes miedo de admitir algo?

—Tsk… ¡Deja de burlarte temme!

—¿Burlarme?... no me burlo, eres tú el que se hace pensamientos equívocos, eres tú el que no quiere admitir lo que siente —y mientras formulaba aquellos enunciados, comenzó a acercarse a Naruto, lento pero decidido.

—¿Sentir, temme? —retrocedió un poco.

—Hai, sentir… —y una mano rosó las suaves mejillas del kitsune.

El muchacho, ante aquella caricia sintió una especie de escalofrió pero agradable.

—Sa-Sas-Sasuke… —tartamudeó. La manera de Sasuke de sacarle la verdad a uno era muy extraña, es que acaso era una nueva manera de obtener información de un ninja, pues parecía efectiva.

—Dime qué es lo que sientes… por qué la insistencia de que volviera a Konoha.

De no ser porque estaba nervioso y ya no sabía muy bien lo que veía, Naruto hubiera podido jurar que en el rostro de Sasuke se formaba una sonrisa seductora y… y le agradaba verla, desde hace tiempo había deseado que esos ojos negros como la obsidiana lo miraran solo a él y esa boca solo sonriera para él, y quizás esto era una broma de Sasuke, pero en aquellos momentos se sintió amado por él, por Sasuke Uchiha, aunque claro… eso no podría ser más que un tonto pensamiento. Y entre más pensamientos de aquellos tenía, más creía que tenía una loca enfermedad por su mejor amigo y si Sasuke se enteraba, lo más probable sería que él se alejaría.

—"Sasuke-kun… ahora se porque rechazabas a todas las chicas" —se decía Sakura en su mente, mientras su 'Iner' lloraba por un chico imposible para ella y para toda chica no solo en la aldea de Konoha, sino que también del mundo y, seguramente lo mismo cruzaba por la cabeza de Ino.

—Vamos Naruto, el tiempo corre y ¿No puedes responder? —ante la torpeza que en ese momento demostraba el rubio, el azabache pudo colocar con facilidad su mano sobre la cintura del joven —¿Y bien?

Por un momento, Naruto creía que padecía el mismo mal que Hinata, pues sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y caería desmayado… pero eso sería vergonzoso y de ninguna manera quería terminar así.

—Yo pues, yo… yo no siento nada —mintió el kitsune ante la pelea de pensamientos interiores y quizás se había olvidado del jutsu anti-mentiras que Sakura había colocado para hacer al juego justo y sin trampas, pues al decir eso cometió un grave error, al terminar sus palabras en seguida siguió con otras que jamás se hubiera atrevido a decir en su sano juicio —aunque si hablamos de verdad, siempre he sentido una extraño sentimiento de deseo cuando me miras —se tapó la boca inmediatamente y se alejó del moreno, pero demasiado tarde, esas palabras habían llegado a los oídos de Sasuke.

El Uchiha tubo que admitir que aquello le sorprendió un poco, pero también le dejó satisfecho y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Y si ha Sasuke le sorprendió un poco, no había necesidad de decir que los espectadores estaban en las mismas o peores condiciones.

Sai soltó por fin a Gaara y éste se quedo estático, de golpe, comprendió el estado sentimental de Naruto hacia Uchiha Sasuke… ya lo había sospechado, pero nunca se imaginó que aquella sospecha se reafirmaría así.

—Con que 'deseo' ¿eh? —habló el moreno sin dejar de sonreír, y quién no lo haría si estuviera en el lugar de él.

—No, no, no… no, yo no quise decir eso, es solo que esto es más que deseo —quiso componerle pero no le salió diferente, su boca se negaba a decir mentira alguna.

—Es decir… te gusto —el azabache le ayudó a afirmarlo.

Naruto iba a negarlo con la cabeza, pero el bendito jutsu que Sakura había empleado era muy efectivo, pues cuando su boca dijo un no, fue cuando sus labios soltaron su secreto.

—Te amo…

Momento justo para intentar suicidarse, por fin su secreto ya no era más eso… secreto. El palpitar de su corazón se aceleró e intento por cualquier modo el evitar la mirada de Sasuke, no quería verlo… ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? ¿Lo vería como un fenómeno? ¿Sería esta la acción definitiva que acreditaría el rompimiento del lazo que lo había unido a Sasuke?

La mano blanca del muchacho se acercaba para apoyarse en el hombro del rubio, pero Naruto no le dio tiempo para hacerlo. El Uzumaki no quiso quedarse a esperar la reacción del moreno, lo que quería era irse y no saber nada más.

—Naruto —le habló Sasuke y el chico se detuvo —¿No esperarás a saber que opino de esto?

—No —respondió el chico y efectivamente, no mentía, no quería saber.

—¿Es esa la actitud del futuro Hokage de Konoha? Si es así, entonces que le espera a la aldea en un futuro.

El rubio se volteó para encarar a Sasuke, esas palabras atentaban con su orgullo de ninja.

—Naruto, eres un completo dobe —dijo el Uchiha sonriendo —no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta de que yo…

—Ah, aquí están —interrumpió una voz —los estaba buscando y por un momento pensé que la tierra se los había comido.

Inmediatamente todos voltearon como por inercia.

—¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Reunion? —Preguntó y nadie pareció responder —bueno, no importa, Sasuke y Naruto, la Hokage-sama solicita sus presencias.

—Enseguida iré Kakashi-sensei —enunció Naruto y se volteó a ver a Sasuke —tienes razón, soy un dobe, uzuratonkachi y baka… nunca he estado más de acuerdo contigo que en esto —enunció y formando un sello, se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

—¡Espera Naruto! —gritó Sasuke pero era obvio que el rubio no le haría caso. El azabache colocó su mano en la sien —en serio que eres un dobe, deberías aprender a escuchar las cosas completas.

—¿Ore? ¿Qué le sucede? —Preguntó el peli-plateado.

—Ka-ka-shi – sen-sei —una voz tenebrosa surgió del pecho del Uchiha.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirando la aura sombría que recorría el cuerpo del muchacho.

—Usted… —la venita saltaba en la sien del moreno, pero comprendió que era inútil enojarse y como si estuviera contando hasta diez comenzó a tranquilizarse —no importa, esto no se quedará así, Naruto no se escapará —dijo y comenzó a caminar para dirigirse al despacho de Tsunade.

—¿Es que hice algo? —Se preguntó el jounin.

—¡Moh!… ¡Yo quería saber que sucedía! —replicó Tenten y se levantó de aquel lugar —bueno, espero que esto se aclare —dijo y al sacudirse se fue.

—Yo ya me voy —enunció el chico oji-blanco —ahí me avisan como termina todo —dijo casi sin interés y prosiguió a marcharse.

—Espera, primo Negi —enunció Hinata y aunque seguía pensando en su adorado Naruto, se marchó junto a su familiar.

—Mmm… yo también voy con ellos —enunció el cejas encrespadas.

—Ne, Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos —dijo Kiba y junto a él se fue Ino, después de todo, la llegada del jouin había marcado el fin del juego.

El jounin miró a los tres que habían quedado y ellos, también se fueron… fue así como el ninja copia se había quedado solo.

—¿Es que acaso estropeé algo? —se preguntó y ni el viento le respondió —ah, mejor me voy con Iruka-sensei.

-:-

—Tardaste —enunció el azabache recargado en la puerta del despacho de la Hokage.

El rubio se detuvo en frente.

—Sí, de nuevo, eres el mejor en todo —dijo serio.

—Naruto, yo…

—Tsunade-bachan nos habla —interrumpió y tocó la puerta.

Tok… Tok…

—¿Tsunade-bachan, puedo pasar?

—Adelante, Naruto —enunció la mujer, extrañada, Naruto no era de aquellos que tocaban antes de entrar a un lugar.

—Kakashi-sensei dijo que nos llamaba.

—Así es… —señaló Tsunade.

—¿Y qué sucede? —preguntó Sasuke entrando en el lugar, esperando que lo que esa mujer tenga que decir lo diga rápido, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Naruto.

—Verán… —la Hokage cruzó sus manos y miró directo al azabache —Sasuke, no tienes más de un mes desde que regresaste a esta aldea, te he permitido estar libre por la insistencia de Naruto y Sakura, sin embargo, debo admitir que aún no confió en ti.

—¿Entonces sugiere mi encierro? —preguntó el moreno, completamente calmado.

—No —la mujer miró al rubio —tú, Naruto, eres el mejor amigo de Uchiha Sasuke, por esa razón, ¿Tendrías algún inconveniente en vigilarlo por otros meses más?… necesito que alguien como tu me confirme que Sasuke no es un peligro para la aldea, solo así, mi desconfianza hacia Sasuke desaparecerá.

—No creo que a Sasuke le agrade la idea de que yo este cerca de él.

—Tonterías, si son amigos ¿no?… Sasuke, durante un año estarás bajo la vigilancia de Naruto. ¿Tienes algo que objetar?

El chico sonrió —No —respondió.

"Un año"

Un año eran doce meses… doce meses vigilando a Sasuke.

Primero un juego y ahora esto, sí, esto parecía un complot contra Naruto, y aún el rubio no se imaginaba lo que le esperaba… ese juego de la botella aún no estaba terminado, no, aún faltaba una sentencia o reto que tenía que cumplir y Sasuke, a Sasuke no se le olvida nada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hello, bueno verán… no quería hacer de esto un clich más pero T.T ya me salió así… al principió creí que era un dejavú xD… pero bueno, ya va a terminar la historia, no se preocupen, porque si le sigo y sigo creó que ya pondré cosas tontas (¿más? ¬¬)…


	4. Sentimientos Compartidos

**.: • The True of my Heart • :.**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 4/6:**

_Sentimientos Compartidos_

Sentado en el techo, mirando el cielo que era adornado por infinidad de estrellas, la luna, grande y redonda parecía emitir la tranquilidad en la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos azulinos reflejaban aquel enorme satélite, trasladándolo a un lugar donde imperaban sus pensamientos, que últimamente lo hacían distraerse demasiado.

Todo lo que había pasado en el día le parecía una mala broma de la vida, pensó por un momento, que debía tratarse de un sueño y que, en cuanto se despertara al día siguiente todo se desvanecería y se olvidaría por completo del juego, del beso, del reto y de la vigilancia de Sasuke… pero era hora de que cayera en la realidad, y la realidad pedía que se enfrentara al Uchiha. Pero no podía evitar tener miedo, miedo de perderlo por completo, de perder el único lazo que lo ataba a él, la amistad… si es que aún Sasuke lo consideraba como un amigo.

Jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora, jamás. Si el juego lo obligó a confesar su pequeño secreto, esta misión-sentencia que Tsunade le otorgó lo llevaría… ¿a qué?

—Oe, dobe —enunció la voz de Sasuke que lo arrastró de nuevo a la realidad —vigilarme no conlleva que te quedes en el techo de mi casa —dijo parado en una de las esquinas del tejado.

Naruto le dedicó su atención —no puedo ignorar la misión que Tsunade me dio… —contestó —no haré ruido, si es lo que te preocupa.

El azabache se acercó al rubio —no me refería a eso, aquí pescarás un resfriado, deberías entrar a la casa… de ese modo cumplirás mejor con tu 'misión'.

—Aquí estoy bien —declaró el chico, muy seguro de sí y sin intensión alguna de un cambio de opinión.

Naruto se volteó para ver de nuevo a esa luna plateada y comenzar a indagar en sus pensamientos, tratando así, de ignorar a Sasuke, sin embargo, si por algo se caracterizaba al Uchiha, no era por dejarse dominar. El crujir del tejado se escuchó y para cuando los ojos de Naruto quisieron mirar a sus espaldas los brazos del moreno ya lo estaban cargando y llevando sobre aquel techo.

—Te-temme.. ¡¿Qué haces?! —replicó el chico, forcejeando para bajarse.

—No quiero que por mi culpa te enfermes —dijo sin hacer gesto alguno por los pequeños golpecitos que el kitsune le daba.

El chico dejó su pelea, Sasuke aún actuaba igual con él, parecía que aquel beso y esa declaración jamás tuvieron lugar... no sabía si eso le tranquilizaba o le enojaba, su mente en sí era una contrariedad. Naruto renunció a forcejear y se dejó llevar, aunque un pequeño rubor sobre sus mejillas amenazaba con ser permanente y a pesar de que al principio intentó bajarse, el rubio, se aferró por un momento al mayor.

Sasuke lo llevó dentro de su hogar, caminó por la sala y pasó directo a su habitación, ahí colocó al kitsune en una cama, la única que tenía.

—Puedes dormir aquí —enunció.

—De-demo…

—No hay objeción alguna que admita —dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo serio.

No obstante, el oji-azul no era de las personas que aceptan las cosas de buena manera y sin replicar, así que se levantó y encarando al Uchiha dijo sus argumentos.

—Es tu casa, es tu cama y no estoy aquí de visita, mi misi… —sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una mano blanca que tapó su boca y otra que lo empujó sobre la suave cama.

Era sorprendente la habilidad que el moreno tenía para actuar de un modo rápido y eficaz, pues no pasaron ni segundos cuando el joven se encontraba sobre Naruto, impidiéndole a este alguna oportunidad para levantarse y escapar.

—Sas-Sasuke… —dijo el kitsune con torpeza y tratando de empujar a cierto moreno para que se quitara —no es gracioso, apártate.

—No lo haré, tú no me escucharás por otra manera… aquí no te doy opciones, no quisiste por las buenas pues será por las malas.

—¿Qué?

—No pienso pasar todo un año sin terminar lo que no quisiste escuchar.

—Sasuke… no quiero hablar sobre eso.

—Que mal, yo no pregunté si querías, te estoy obligando a escuchar.

—No puedes obligarme —el rubio intentó colarse por alguno de los lados.

Sasuke al ver que su pequeño rubio no desistía decidió tomarlo por ambas muñecas, dejándole con posibilidad nula de moverse.

—¿Tan difícil te resulta escucharme un momento? —Preguntó — ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Los ojos de Sasuke le miraban buscando una respuesta, respuesta que Naruto no dio y simplemente evadió esa mirada oscura.

—No pienso lastimarte —el azabache dejó una de las muñecas del rubio libre, para que pudiera tomarlo de la barbilla y hacerlo que lo mirara de nuevo —herirte me afectaría a mí de la misma manera.

Sinceridad, sinceridad es lo que el rubio parecía ver en aquella mirada bruna.

—Entonces… por qué… ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? ¿Por qué no solamente ignoras lo que dije y dejas de burlarte? —una capa cristalina apareció en aquellos iris azules.

El azabache le miró confundido ¿Burlarse él? ¿De qué?

—Naruto, ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó concreto sin estarse enredando más en pensamientos.

—¿De qué?... es que no te parece que vas muy lejos con esto, siempre… pasando de mi y burlándote —el chico apretó sus dientes, si no lo hacia las lágrimas que retenía con esfuerzo saldrían como un mar sin represión.

—Naruto, no sé que es lo que este pasando en este momento por tu cabeza de dobe, pero yo…

—¡Sí! Eso soy —interrumpió con un grito —un baka, dobe y uzuratonkachi ¿Verdad?... siempre he sido eso para ti…

—¡Naruto, deja de enredar las cosas de una vez! —esta vez gritó el Uchiha.

—No Sasuke, te odio —dijo el rubio con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y aferrado a querer irse —te odio por burlarte de mi, te odio por besarme y por…

De nuevo, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas pero esta vez no fue una mano que lo calló, sino unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, abriendo sus ojos descubrió que Sasuke lo besaba, su mano libre se colocó sobre el pecho del moreno, empujándolo ligeramente y yendo en contra de lo que en verdad quería, pues aquel sabor dulce lo llevaba a una locura total y más que nadie lo deseaba. Mientras los minutos corrían, aquello se estaba alargando y el Uchiha parecía tener más resistencia que cualquier otro ser humano, mientras que los pulmones del rubio pidieron a gritos aire y abrió su boca para recuperar algo de oxigeno, Sasuke sacando provecho de ello, infiltró su lengua sobre la oquedad del chico, teniendo más libertad y dominio sobre el kitsune.

No hubo quien midiera el tiempo, pero después de unos minutos el azabache por fin como el ser humano que es, se dio a la tarea de tomar aire.

—Na…Naruto… tú no me odias —dijo con la respiración acelerada.

¿Debía responder? Pues la verdad no sabía cómo.

—Sasuke, yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe.

—Deberías saber que no te veo como un amigo, yo no volví porque el lazo de amistad que dices tener conmigo se haya fortalecido.

Por efímeros momentos se sintió debatido, pero antes de que su garganta dejara salir algunas palabras, Sasuke se apresuro a terminar su oración.

—…yo regrese porque te amo… —declaró el muchacho, sin quitar su vista de aquel rubio, cualquier gesto que él hiciera quería presenciarlo.

Sus orbes azulinas se abrieron ante tal declaración, como acto reflejo sus pupilas se clavaron en el moreno.

—¿Na-nani? —preguntó aún sin asimilar lo escuchado.

—Oíste bien, te amo, Naruto —repitió esta vez más lento y con más claridad en su voz.

—¿Ho-hontoni? —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Hontoni honto.

—N-no es… u-una broma… ¿Verdad? —decía con dificultad y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos.

—No, no lo es —enunció —¿Desde cuando te volviste tan inseguro? —inquirió al ver que Naruto parecía querer preguntar lo mismo que hace un segundo ya le había aclarado.

El rubio se llevó la única mano libre que tenía a la cara, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir por su rostro, tal como un niño pequeño.

—Por… ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó Sasuke.

—E-es solo que… nunca creí que… tú…

—¿Aún no me crees? —Sasuke le sonrió divertido —esta bien, tengo la forma perfecta para demostrártelo.

Ni un segundo espero, el azabache colocó sus labios sobre el cuello del rubio, dando pequeños y suaves besos en él.

—Sasuke... —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir esas pequeñas caricias.

—Después de todo… recuerdo que justo cuando huiste dejaste un reto inconcluso —formuló mientras bajaba el cierre de aquella chamarra negra y naranja.

—¿Re-reto? —el rubio tragó saliva.

—Dime… ¿Me lo darás?

—N-no sé de que hablas, temme —Naruto colocó sus dos manos, ya libres sobre el pecho de Sasuke, poniendo de esa manera, una barrera entre ambos.

Sasuke sonrió —esta bien —se acercó al rostro de Naruto y cuando éste cerró los ojos, el azabache deposito un besó en la frente del kitsune —esperaré hasta que descubras de lo que estoy hablando.

Naruto le miró un poco extrañado, no era costumbre ver a un Sasuke ¿dulce?... sí, le parecía que el azabache actuaba un poco diferente a cuando ambos se consideraban 'amigos', este Sasuke le hacia sentirse protegido y más que todo, amado. Los dos por fin, sabían que compartían el mismo sentimiento.

El Uchiha se dirigió a la ventana y mientras él caminaba, dos ojos azules seguían su trayecto. Para Naruto era todavía inesperado que aquel chico haya desarrollado los mismos sentimientos que él, pero esos ojos y aquellas palabras que no denotaban vacilación ni mentira le hicieron creerle. Naruto sonrió, pensó que se había enredado en mar de confusiones falsas y que efectivamente, de dobe tenía algo.

.: -:-:-:- :.

El día llegaba en la aldea de Konoha, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana anunciando que ya era hora de despertarse. Unos ojos tan negros como la obsidiana se abrieron lentamente y al instante se posaron en una segunda silueta que ocupaba su cama, su rubio compañero aún no despertaba, verlo tan tranquilo, como no tantas veces se le podía apreciar, le hizo sentirse bien, ahí, junto a él estaba la persona que ahora más que nunca podía catalogar como suya y, nada ni nadie le quitaría ese título, aquello se lo llevaría hasta la muerte.

Alzó su mano y la colocó sobre las marquitas que el chico tenía en cada mejilla, siempre, desde que conoció a ese rubio, le dio una tremenda curiosidad por tocarlas y ahora, no solo tocarlas, también besarlas. Se acercó un poco para cumplir aquel pequeño deseo y al hacerlo por impulso sus manos comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de su compañero y fue así que llego a la parte abdominal. El rubio se movió un poco, tenía un sueño profundo pero aquellas caricias no eran intangibles y muy bien podía sentirlas.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, colocó su mano en la frente y trató de controlarse.

—"Vamos Sasuke… soportaste todo este tiempo, esperar un poco más no debe ser tan difícil"

Tok Tok…

Se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta y justo a tiempo, de otro modo no aseguraba que Naruto saliera ileso de su casa. Se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con cuatro personas, ahí estaba Sakura, Ino, Gaara y Sai.

—O hayou Sasuke-kun —dijo la oji-jade —me enteré por Shizune que Naruto se encargará de vigilarte por unos meses y ya que eso conlleva que se quede contigo todo el tiempo, pensé que si los dos están aquí solos se podrían aburrir…

—Sí, así que salgamos todos como los amigos que somos —agregó la rubia.

—Y mmm… ¿y Naruto? —Cuestionó la peli-rosa, tratando de mirar dentro de la casa.

—Esta durmiendo —contestó.

—Ah, ya veo… ¿podemos entrar? —preguntó Ino.

Como no queriendo pero viéndose obligado se hizo a un lado y fue así que aquellos cuatro se metieron en su casa.

—Con permiso —enunció el pelirrojo, serio, como siempre.

Naruto, al escuchar tantas voces hablar se despertó, bostezó un poco y se talló los ojos.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido-tebayo? —preguntó y se levantó, con pasos lentos se dirigió a la sala.

Ahí, sentados en el sillón encontró a sus amigos, lo que se le hizo extraño, sabía que Sasuke no era de los que hacían fiesta cada domingo.

—Minna, ¿qué hacen aquí? —inquirió.

—O hayou Naruto-kun —saludó Sai.

—O… o hayou, Sai —respondió y buscó a Sasuke.

El moreno que había permanecido cerca de la pared no había sido visto por Naruto, el chico aprovechó aquello para abrazarlo por detrás —ya despertaste —enunció y besó la mejilla izquierda del kitsune.

—Sasuke —formuló el chico, sonrojándose por aquel detalle.

—Ya sabes, quiero que todos en la aldea sepan que eres mío —enuncio posesivo y mirando a los dos que creía iban tras su zorrito; Sai y Gaara.

Sai le miró y sonrió como siempre solía hacer, por otra parte, Gaara si captó el mensaje, pero siguió con su seriedad.

—Sasuke, no soy de nadie —aclaró el rubio.

—Sí, de nadie que no sea yo.

—No me escuchas ¿verdad? —expresó mirándolo de reojo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos despiertos, salgamos un rato ¿no? —Propuso la peli-rosa.

—¿Salir-tebayo?

—Hai, ya que todos los miembros del equipo siete estamos aquí excepto Kakashi-sensei y Yamato-taichou y que Gaara esta de visita e Ino tiene tiempo libre, pues aprovechemos este momento.

—Ne —los ojos de Naruto se vieron iluminados —entonces vallamos a Ichiriaku-ramen —dijo feliz y se dirigió a la puerta —muero por un plato de ramen.

—Naruto, espera —el moreno fue tras el chico, pensaba cambiarse pero… su rubio era muy impaciente.

—Mmm… pues a comer ramen se ha dicho —enunció Ino.

—¿Ramen? ¿No hablan de aquel platillo hecho con fideos? —preguntó el oji-negro.

—Sí, es el preferido de Naruto —contó Sakura mientras que caminaba junto a Ino.

—¿Los conoces Gaara? —preguntó Sai, volteando para mirar al pelirrojo.

—Yo creo que debo volver a mi aldea —Enunció el chico —iré a anunciar a la Hokage que estoy de acuerdo con las fechas del examen chunnin.

—Te acompaño —se ofreció el joven.

—No es necesario —el pelirrojo juntó sus manos para hacer un sello y la arena lo envolvió para después desaparecer del lugar.

El oji-negro se quedó un poco pensante ante esa actitud hostil que tenía ese muchacho, pero… al mismo tiempo atrayente.

-:- • -:-

—Qué dicen si volvemos a jugar Botella —propuso la peli-rosa mientras todos comían su respectivo plato de ramen.

—Hai, yo me apunto —dijo la oji-azul de cabello rubio y largo.

—No… yo ya no quiero jugar otra vez eso —expresó Naruto sin dejar de comer.

—Vamos… ¿es que acaso Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage le tiene miedo a ese insignificante juego? —Desafió el azabache.

—No le tengo miedo, teme —Naruto le miró de lado —pero tú mismo lo dijiste, es un juego sin sentido.

—Es cierto que dije eso… pero también pienso que jugarlo con las personas adecuadas puede convertir el juego en algo interesante —argumentó el muchacho.

—Ie, no pienso aceptar —se negó el oji-azul.

—Está bien, no te culpo por tener algo de miedo.

—Ya dije que no es miedo.

—¿Cobardía entonces?

—Ya vasta, esta bien… jugaré para la siguiente ocasión —contestó no muy seguro.

—Bien, será a la siguiente —sonrió triunfante.

Las dos únicas mujeres se sintieron excluidas de la plática, el mundo de Sasuke y Naruto parecía que solo era para ellos y que no pensaban admitir a nadie más. La pelirosada volteó a su izquierda, donde Sai miraba su platillo sin siquiera tocarlo.

—¿No tienes apetito, Sai? —preguntó.

—No mucho —contestó, y era verdad, su apetito se había marchado hace algunos minutos.

-:- • -:-

—Ah, estoy satisfecho —enunció el rubio.

—Si sigues comiendo de esa manera me dejaras pobre —se quejó Sasuke.

—Tú fuiste el que quiso pagar la cuenta —se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

—Si te hubiera dejado pagar te hubieras quedado empeñado.

—No exageres… si no me gasté tanto.

—No, ¿pues es que no viste todo lo que comiste?

—Bueno, bueno… me vas a seguir criticando o qué, teme.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero no dejó de caminar.

—¿Te enojaste teme? —preguntó Naruto y se acercó al moreno.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en el rostro del chico, Naruto era tan inocente e ingenuo, y eso le gustaba, lo aprisionó entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué… qué sucede? —las acciones de Sasuke desde que se habían aclarado los sentimientos de ambos, eran muy impulsivas.

—Gastar en ti no me importa, puedes comprar todo el ramen que quieras, pero claro dobe, yo quiero una recompensa —dijo con esa expresión característica en él.

—Qué… qué clase de recompensa…

—Tú dime, ya has pensado sobre el reto… —susurró a sus oídos —¿Has descubierto de lo que hablo?

—Etto… cómo saber de qué hablas, lo dices cómo si fuera un acertijo, teme —enunció el rubio, sonrojado.

—Si no tienes idea entonces, ¿qué es ese sonrojo?

—Tu… es tu mirada —contestó.

**Continuara…**

* * *

Mmm… no tengo mucho que decir. Bueno, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero no tuve tiempo para escribir algo y pues no quise dejar otro de mis micro capítulos, éste al menos es un poco más largo. Espero que les haya agradado, si sucede lo contrario, ya saben, pueden decírmelo.


	5. Proposición: Te quiero para mí

**.: • The True of my Heart • :.**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 5/6:**

_Proposición: Te quiero para mí_

—Gastar en ti no me importa, puedes comprar todo el ramen que quieras, pero claro dobe, yo quiero una recompensa —dijo con esa expresión característica en él.

—¿Qué?… qué clase de recompensa…

—Tú dime, ya has pensado sobre el reto… —susurró a sus oídos —¿Has descubierto de lo que hablo?

—Etto… cómo saber de qué hablas, lo dices cómo si fuera un acertijo, teme —enunció el rubio, sonrojado.

—Si no tienes idea entonces, ¿Qué es ese sonrojo?

—Tu… es tu mirada —contestó nervioso, sintiendo esos ojos seductores sobre él.

—Mmm... esos dos andan en su mundo —comentó Ino mientras volteaba a ver a sus dos amigos.

—Hai, Sasuke-kun ya escogió a alguien con quien pasar el resto de su vida —dijo la pelirosada.

—Y ni tú ni yo… sino la persona que menos nos imaginábamos, Naruto, la persona con quien tanto rivalizaba.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la Haruno —de algún modo me alegra que haya sido él —expresó con sinceridad.

—Nm, yo ya no sé que pensar —enunció la rubia y miró a Sai que también caminaba junto a ellas, se acercó a él y sonrió —Ne, Sai, ¿tú qué piensas? —Preguntó — ¿Será que también tienes a alguien a quien amar?

El chico no respondió, de hecho pareció que ni escuchó la pregunta, pues seguía caminando sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Sai? —Sakura colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.

—No sé qué sucede —dijo éste y las dos chicas lo miraron extrañadas —pero no se veía bien —seguía diciendo.

—'Veía bien'… ¿Quién? —preguntó la rubia.

—Debo averiguarlo —dijo por último y saltó a un tejado, perdiéndose después de la vista de las dos médico ninja.

—¿Qué le sucede? —se preguntó la oji-verde y una exclamación la hizo voltear para ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo.

—No sé de qué hablas, teme —dijo el rubio en voz alta y con la ceja arqueada —deberías ser más concreto —expresó y comenzó a correr, pasando por Ino y Sakura.

—Espera, no te hagas el baka… por lo menos debes tener una idea —enunció el Uchiha comenzando a correr tras el chico.

Mientras ambos corrían, los ojos de Sakura e Ino los miraban partir.

—Esos dos… estoy comenzando a sentir celos —enunció la pelirosada al verlos correr por ahí cual niños.

La oji-azul cruzó los brazos —pues parece que se olvidaron de nosotras… ahora nos quedamos solas.

—Ah, yo ya me voy a comer dangos —se dijo Sakura al mirar el local en frente de ella.

—Mmm… pues ya que —la rubia la siguió.

Naruto parecía divertirse, correr y que Sasuke le intentará atrapar era algo de lo que no jugó de niño, no al menos con el azabache.

—Espera Naruto… ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas correr? —preguntó el azabache.

—Jaja… ¿no me digas que ya te cansaste-tebayo? —preguntó el rubio y se detuvo —ne, hagamos algo —dijo sonriendo.

—Qué es.

—¿Quieres lo que es más importante para mi en este mundo? —preguntó el rubio pero sin esperar respuesta continuó —si logras atraparme dentro de un intervalo de media hora te lo daré.

—Entonces sabes qué es lo que quiero de ti —preguntó el moreno.

—Hai-tebayo —respondió —ya lo he pillado.

El azabache sonrió —entonces… hecho —dijo aceptando el desafío.

—Pero —agregó el oji-azul —si no logras ganar, entonces tú… me darás lo más importante para ti.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado —Mmm, esta bien, estoy de acuerdo —dijo por fin.

—Bien, pero no será tan fácil —Naruto colocó sus manos juntas y haciendo un sello enunció sus palabras —kage bushin no jutsu.

Cuarenta y nueve clones idénticos a él aparecieron y todos comenzaron a esparcirse por todos los lados posibles.

—¡Quién es el yo verdadero! —dijeron todos al unísono.

Sasuke sonrió de lado —me parece que has olvidado algo —cerró los ojos —yo poseo el sharingan —enunció y al abrir sus iris, un color rojo los había teñido.

—Baka… todos mis clones contienen mi misma esencia, no hay nada que los diferencie de mi —dijeron cinco que se quedaron ahí.

—No estaría tan seguro —Sasuke se acercó a ellos pero paso directo, sin hacerles nada —"Antes de que hicieras tus clones, mis ojos ya te estaban siguiendo, no puedes perderte de mi vista… sé dónde estas."

-:-

—No, no esta aquí —dijo Shizune mientras cargaba a su pequeño cerdito —hace unos momentos que ha venido a hablar con Tsunade-sama y ella, con excusa para no hacer sus deberes le dijo que le invitaría algo de comer antes de que se marchara a su aldea, así que deben estar en algún lugar de la aldea.

—Bien, arigatou —Sai salió corriendo del lugar.

—No… no es nada —expresó al mirarlo partir.

-:-

—Sasuke no tiene posibilidad de encontrarme —pensó el rubio en voz alta mientras permanecía sentado en el tejado de un local —Mm… ese teme de seguro debe estar confundido —miró a todos lados, y en un rápido vistazo encontró a Tsunade y Gaara sentados, parecían platicar —¿Tusnade-bachan? ¿Gaara? —Se preguntó y saltó al suelo, se acercó a ellos pero antes de que pudiera hablarles unas manos lo envolvieron en un suave abrazo.

—Te tengo —dijo el Uchiha, sonriente por su rápida captura.

—¿Sasuke?... ¿Cómo supiste que soy el verdadero? —preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

—Las explicaciones después… quiero mi recompensa —exigió.

—Ah… hai, demo…

—Pero nada… —Sasuke cargó al oji-azul sobre su hombro derecho.

—Espera Sasuke… ¿A dónde me llevas? —el moreno no respondió y se marchó con todo y rubio —¡Sasuke! —de lejos solo se escuchaba la voz de Naruto gritar el nombre de su compañero, perdiéndose entre los tantos ruidos que se escuchaban de un día monótono en la aldea.

Tsunade volteó un segundo por donde Sasuke se había llevado al rubio —Qué raro, me pareció oír la voz de Naruto —enunció.

—Tsunade-sama —habló un moreno al pararse en frente de la mujer.

—Sai, eras tú —dijo la rubia y después miró al pelirrojo que la acompañaba —bien, entonces los exámenes chunnin tendrán lugar dentro de un mes.

—Estoy de acuerdo —asintió el chico.

—Muy bien, nos veremos hasta entonces —la rubia de ojos pardos se levantó y después posó su mirar en el chico de piel clara, casi blanca —Sai, acompaña al Kazekage hasta la aldea de la arena.

—Hai —asintió el muchacho.

—Bien, nos veremos —la mujer pasó a retirarse.

Gaara, sin mirar al joven que le hacía compañía se levantó de aquella silla y salió del establecimiento.

—Gaara —habló Sai al ver que el pelirrojo pasaba de él sin hacerle caso.

—Puedo… —el chico se detuvo y una pausa se coló entre sus palabras, dudoso de lo que quería pedir, por fin se decidió a decirlo —¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó.

—Hai —asintió el peli-negro, un poco extrañado por esa petición.

Gaara comenzó a caminar de nuevo y el joven de tez blanca se colocó a un lado del muchacho.

-:-

—¡Espera Sasuke! ¡¡Puedo caminar solo!! —exclamaba un rubio sobre el hombro del azabache.

El moreno bajó al chico y Naruto miró que ahora se encontraban en la casa de Sasuke.

—Teme, ¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? —preguntó extrañado.

—Bien, aquí quiero saber que es lo que se supone tú crees que quiero de ti —dijo serio.

Algo enredado le pareció aquellas palabras, pero al fin y al cabo las entendió.

—Mmm bien, entonces espera un minuto.

Naruto se metió en la cocina de aquella casa y tras unos minutos de hacer esperar al azabache salió de ella con algo en mano.

—Toma, esto es lo más importante para mi —dijo extendiéndole una tipo cajita que decía ramen instantáneo.

—¿Esto es una broma verdad? —preguntó el chico, con una pequeña venita saltando en su sien.

—No —respondió el rubio.

—Na-ru-to —Silabeó el muchacho.

—Oye, no aguantas nada-tebayo —dijo el oji-azul al ver que su compañero tenía una aura tenebrosa rodeándolo —esta bien, esta bien… teme, te diré que lo más importante para mi ya no lo tengo.

Sasuke tuvo que admitir que el tono de esas palabras no le gustó.

—A qué te refieres —pregunto serio.

—Lo más importante para mi lo entregue hace varios años atrás —respondió.

—A quién… de qué hablas, qué se supone que debo pensar —dijo colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del kitsune —a quién dobe, a quién se lo has entregado.

—A ti teme…

—¿A mi?... cuándo que no lo recuerdo… ¿estas seguro que fui yo? —dijo exaltado.

—¿De qué hablas teme? —Preguntó al notar que las palabras de Sasuke parecían ir orientadas hacia otra causa —lo más importante para mi es el sentimiento que tengo por ti…

Sasuke lo soltó y con tono tranquilo dijo —ah, hablabas de eso…

—Ne, ¿pues de qué creías que hablaba-tebayou? —preguntó inocente.

—Nada… de nada —respondió el otro.

—Mientes, pero no tengo tiempo de quedarme a pelear —dijo el rubio y se acercó a la puerta.

—¿Y se puede saber qué vas hacer? —preguntó el Uchiha acercándose al kitsune y abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Oe, tengo casa y aunque mi misión es vigilarte no creo que Tsunade-bachan sea tan estricta como para que tenga que estar contigo todo el día… —se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente al azabache —aprovecharé para…

A Sasuke parecía gustarle el callar al rubio con un beso, pues cada que tenía la ocasión lo hacía sin vacilación. Naruto cerró los ojos y con un sonrojo siguió el juego de su compañero.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, a solas con Naruto… tanto tiempo tubo que pasar para que pudiera besarlo con total libertad, y ahora lo tenía para él, ¿Qué más podía pedir sino era el amor del rubio?

—Naruto —habló el moreno rompiendo el beso y acreditándose el mirar azul del muchacho.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio, mirándolo examinante y curioso.

—¿En verdad me amas?

El oji-azul le miró aún más extrañado —claro que sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sasuke llevó a Naruto contra la pared, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del kitsune.

—Sasuke… ¿Pasa algo? —Las reacciones de Naruto apuntaban a que no sabía que era lo que su compañero deseaba.

—Yo también te amo —dijo el azabache acercándose al cuello del oji-azul y aspirando su aroma

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, el aliento tibio de Sasuke impactar contra la piel de su cuello lo hizo estremecer.

—Por eso… quiero tenerte para mi, sentir que eres mío —Expresó en un susurró que se quedo en sus oídos como un eco.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Hello, lo dejo hasta aquí… ¿soy mala?... bueno, mala estoy yo (T^T ahh, mi cabeza… tengo jaqueca) pero bueno, el capítulo que sigue después de este será el último así que espérenme por favor que en estos días tengo examen continuo ú.ù y ni tiempo da de escribir a uno…

Bueno, arigato gozaimashita por leer este fic. Lo agradezco no saben cuánto ^/./^


	6. Nunca te dejaré ir

**Notas:** Hola minna, pues no tengo perdón pero aquí vengo con esta continuación... mm, sobre el **SasuNaru,** bueno… solo os digo que es mi primer _Lemon _así que no esperen musho de mi. onegai-desu.

* * *

**.: • The True of my Heart • :.**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Capítulo 6/6:**

_Nunca te dejaré ir_

-:- • -:-

_Un secreto habita en mi corazón,_

_Tan sublime y frágil como el pétalo de una rosa._

_Me preguntas qué es y las palabras enmudecen en mi boca,_

_Pero tú… _

_Con solo un beso descubres que la verdad en mi corazón es que _

_**Te amo**._

-:- • -:-

Habían estado sentados y sin decir palabra alguna, solo acompañados por la presencia del otro y ese pasaje azulino que mostraba el cielo. Sai miraba ocasionalmente al pelirrojo, éste seguía sin mirar otra cosa que no sean las nubes blancas y esponjadas.

—Gaara —habló el oji-negro.

El chico no lo miró, pero con voz firme comenzó a hablar —quiero saber algo… más bien, sobre alguien.

—De qué se trata —inquirió el joven de piel clara, poniendo suma atención al kazekage.

—Sasuke realmente… ¿realmente es la persona correcta para Naruto?

Bien, algo se esperaba de eso.

—No lo sé… no conozco del todo a Sasuke, pero puedo afirmar que él es lo más importante para Naruto-kun.

—¿Por qué lo afirmas?

El chico dio un suspiro resignado —al ser parte del team-Kakashi pude notar que Naruto-kun dedicaba un gran esfuerzo de su parte para traer de vuelta a Sasuke.

—Pero eso no afirma que lo ame —enunció el pelirrojo, posando su mirar verde en el negro de su acompañante.

Sai sintió enojo, sí… era enojo lo que describía su estado de animo. Ver a ese chico pelirrojo obsesionado con una persona que… como iban las cosas, jamás le correspondería le producía una irritación que no supo perfectamente de donde salió.

—Tanto es tu deseo por Naruto… ¿Es que acaso es tan difícil admitir que no es tuyo? —soltó de pronto, casi sin pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que decía, su arrepentimiento lo comió… no era propio que el dijera eso, no al kazekage.

Gaara le miró, pero esta vez sus ojos se habían clavado en el muchacho y no parecían cambiar su dirección de visión.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

—Te amo Naruto… te amo —dijo el azabache acercándose al cuello del oji-azul y aspirando su aroma.

Naruto cerró los ojos con fuerza, el aliento tibio de Sasuke impactar contra la piel de su cuello lo hizo estremecer.

—Por eso… quiero tenerte para mi, sentir que eres mío —expresó en un susurró —¿Es que tú no lo deseas? —cuestionó, dando pequeños besos sobre aquella superficie.

Un jadeó escapó de los labios del kitsune y un sonrojo permanente tiñó sus mejillas.

—Sa-Sasuke… deten-detente —pidió el rubio, cohibido.

—¿Doushite?

El moreno no hizo caso a la petición de su compañero y comenzó a explorar el cuerpo del rubio con sus manos que se movían con maestría, dejando roces placenteros y robándose uno que otro suspiro del menor. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo con los de Naruto y, no pudiendo evitar su deseo comenzó a devorar aquella cavidad que no se cansaba de degustar.

El calor se hacia presente entre ambos cuerpos, Sasuke, con su mano diestra bajó el cierre de la chamarra naranja que hasta el momento servía de barrera entre sus manos y la piel de su kitsune, consiguió quitarla y después de su más reciente logro, decidió bajar por el vientre canela de su compañero, encontrándose ahora con la cremallera de aquellos pantaloncillos, mientras mantenía a Naruto ocupado con aquel beso que no parecía tener fin, el moreno bajó el cierre y teniendo el acceso libre, sin esperar más introdujo su mano. Naruto, sintiendo una invasión a su intimidad cortó el beso bruscamente y alejó a Sasuke de él.

—Detente —dijo acelerado y sin mirar al rostro de su compañero.

—¡Qué sucede! —Vociferó el azabache, notablemente molesto por aquella limitación tan brusca —¿Es que acaso soy tan malo en esto? —Preguntó exaltado.

—No es eso —respondió el chico, hundiendo sus hombros como un pequeño niño regañado.

Sasuke notó aquello y un poco más calmado preguntó —entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué me evitas?

El oji-azul no lo miró a los ojos, pero a simple vista se notaba que Naruto estaba nervioso.

—Nunca… nunca he hecho esto… no se como actuar —confesó tímido.

El moreno arqueó una ceja —¿Ese es el problema? —enunció y se acercó de nueva cuenta al kitsune, tomó aquel dócil mentón y alzó el rostro del chico —¿Crees que alejándote del problema lo resolverás?... solo déjate llevar.

—Yo… —Naruto suspiró resignado —yo no quería que… te burlaras de que aún… —En aquellas marquitas que adornaban sus mejillas comenzó a colocarse de nuevo el tono rojizo que hace momento se había apagado —de que aún soy… vir…

—¿Virgen? —Sasuke terminó el enunciado y el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza.

El chico se acercó al rostro de Naruto y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso que denotó ternura y cariño y que por lo mismo, fue tan efímero como un parpadeo.

—¿Burlarme de qué eres virgen? —enunció con una sonrisa —de hecho, eso me agrada aún más… esto afirma que nadie te ha poseído y que seré el primero y él único en acerté mío.

—Sasuke… —Naruto tragó saliva, esas palabras le agradaban, ¿Por qué negarlo?, pero al mismo tiempo le asustaban.

El azabache alzó sus manos y las colocó en el protector que Naruto llevaba en la frente, lo corrió hacia abajo, situándolo sobre los ojos del chico, impidiéndole de este modo la visibilidad.

—Sasuke… ¿Qu-qué haces? —Cuestionó el rubio al sentir que sus ojos eran tapados.

—Tranquilo —habló el Uchiha.

—Demo…

—Naruto… confía en mí —pidió.

El chico quizás aún un poco dudoso asintió, pero después se dejó llevar por el azabache, pues confiaba en sus palabras y fue así que sintió que las manos blancas de su compañero lo recostaban dócilmente en la cama.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

—Gomen…

—No estoy obsesionado —interrumpió las palabras de disculpa que Sai iba a formular —no amo a Naruto —Declaró.

Sai le miró pálido y sin entender.

—Naruto me ayudó mucho y para mi… es el primer amigo que tuve —declaró y se levantó del lugar donde estaba sentado —y sí, admito que Uchiha Sasuke no me agrada, también admito que por momentos he pensado que la persona adecuada para Naruto era yo… había pensado que al ser él y yo tan iguales deveníamos estar juntos, pero por eso mismo, sé que esto no es amor, porque yo solo buscaba que Naruto fuera feliz y entendí… que Naruto es un hermano para mi…

Gaara bajó la mirada, Sai por primera vez observaba aquella reacción de inseguridad en aquel joven que parecía tan fuerte de actitud. Se acercó a él, parecía necesitar cobijo y por aquel momento, Sai estaba ahí para brindárselo.

—Tú… —enunció el oji-negro —tú en verdad quieres a Naruto… —dijo y por instinto quizás, rodeo el cuerpo del chico con sus brazos —lo quieres tanto como para negar que lo amas —afirmó.

El pelirrojo se quedó unos momentos estático, pero sintiendo una confianza extraña con aquel chico, sus brazos comenzaron a aferrarse a su acompañante.

—No… —negó el muchacho y hundió su rostro en el pecho de Sai —no se lo digas a Naruto —pidió por último.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazar al pelirrojo, de algún modo también necesitaba el calor de otra persona.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sasuke se encontraba sobre Naruto, pero sin recargar su peso en él, lo besaba para tranquilizarlo. Nunca había visto que aquel chico tan energético y testarudo que gritaba a viento y marea que sería Hokage, ahora diera una vista de un chico tímido y frágil. Comprendió que Naruto solo se mostraba así para él, y lo agradeció… agradeció que Naruto tuviera esa confianza de mostrarse como es.

El rubio se incorporó en la cama y sintió las manos de Sasuke tomar su camisa negra y deslizarla hacia arriba para quitársela, él cooperó. Su corazón latía aceleradamente y sentía que su cuerpo ardía por dentro. La vista que daba, a Sasuke le parecía sensual, pues ver a Naruto, sonrojado y con la cinta de Konoha cubrir sus ojos era jodidamente erótico. Besó de nuevo esos labios y mientras Naruto abría más su boca para que Sasuke diera el paso a su lengua, éste aprovecho para deslizar suavemente los pantaloncillos del kitsune.

—Sa… —la voz del chico se vio interrumpida por los besos que el azabache no tardaba en darle, no le dejaba oportunidad para hablar.

Naruto aún se notaba nervioso, pero aún así decidió no quedarse atrás sin asistir en nada y comenzó a despojar también al Uchiha de sus ropas, aunque un poco torpe pues por la nula visibilidad tocaba partes sensibles que a Sasuke le hacían soltar algunos suspiros.

—Lo haces bien como para ser principiante —comentó el Uchiha mientras le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Ahhh —gimió un poco —U-urusai teme… —enunció el oji-azul con sonrojo.

Sasuke sonrió y recostó al rubio de nuevo sobre la cama, bajó al pecho del chico, besó por un momento y llegó al pezón derecho del pequeño kitsune, al sentirlo tieso lo mordió.

—Ahh… ita… duele, teme —enunció el agredido.

—Gomen —dijo sonriente y después se acercó al oído del chico —Demo… —susurró y bajó su mano hasta el miembro de su amante —si no duele no sirve —enunció y apretó el pequeño bulto que se estaba formando.

—¡Aahh! —soltó un jadeo que pareció retumbar y dejar un eco sobre las cuatro paredes de la habitación —Teme… n-no hagas eso —dijo con dificultad.

—¿Eh? Si no ha pasado nada y tu cuerpo parece que reacciona muy rápido —habló el azabache sin quitar esas sonrisa seductora de su rostro —bien, Naruto… es hora de que sepas lo que es el verdadero placer —anunció y así como lo dijo se dedicó a despojar al rubio de su ropa interior, siendo esta la última prenda que le quitó, ahora… podía disfrutar de aquel cuerpo sin censuras ni barreras.

—E-espera teme… vas muy rápido —dijo Naruto al sentirse sin nada encima —detente… dame un respiro —pidió e intentó incorporarse.

Sasuke rió —eso no es lo que dice tu cuerpo —expresó y llevó su mano hasta la intimidad del rubio cuya erección ya era notable.

—Aahhhhh —un gemido sonoro se escuchó y a Sasuke le complació oírlo gritar por él y para él —Sasuke… —habló Naruto y el azabache sin esperar que el chico dijera más apretó la punta de aquella intimidad no tan ajena a él —Ahh —jadeó de nuevo y apretó las sabanas blancas sobre las cuales estaba acostado.

—¿Te gusta… Naruto? —preguntó el moreno.

La respiración entrecortada de Naruto no lo dejó decir palabra alguna por un momento y Sasuke, al ver que el rubio no se dignaba a hablar apretó de nuevo la punta de la erección con su dedo pulgar.

—Ahhh —la espalda del chico se arqueó en el momento, sus labios soltaban gemidos tan sensuales y provocativos a los oídos del mayor.

—¿Te gusta, Naruto? —Preguntó de nuevo, mirándolo con una sonrisa, aquella que lo caracterizaba tanto.

—Ha-hai… —asintió el chico, tímido y sonrojado.

—Lo sabía —dijo seguro y comenzó ha formar un pequeño camino de besos, comenzando por el cuello y bajando lentamente por el pecho, pasando por el vientre y llegando a su objetivo final.

—Aahhhh —un jadeó salió de los labios del kitsune al sentir una lengua sobre su intimidad, inmediatamente colocó sus manos sobre su boca —Sa-Sasuke… n-no para… —rogó

—¿Tan atento estabas y ahora me pides que me detenga? —cuestionó el azabache y volvió a su trabajo, lamiendo con total cuidado.

Jadeos y gemidos interminables escapaban de sus labios, miles de sensaciones le aprisionaban, era algo nuevo… su corazón latía pareciendo que en cualquier momento saldría y escaparía de su cuerpo, Sasuke le provocaba sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y que nunca podría describir con palabras… lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba y ahora sabía que el sentía lo mismo por él. Sus manos de estar aferradas en las blandas sabanas que cubrían la cama, pasaron a deslizarse y quedar sobre las hebras ónix de su koibito. Sasuke movía su lengua provocando un éxtasis total en el chico rubio y con escuchar esos gemidos era suficiente para alentarlo a continuar.

—Sasuke… —enunció el oji-azul al sentir un calor inexplicable —O-onegai… detente… —pidió de nuevo —voy a… —le costaba hablar sin soltar gemido alguno —co… correrme.

No importara lo tanto que insistiera, el moreno parecía no acceder a su petición y pasando lo inevitable, Naruto no logró contenerse y se corrió en los labios de su amante. Una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujó en el rostro del azabache y por fin subió al rostro del rubio.

—Comprendes que no era tan martirizante —expresó mientras se lamía los labios, se había catado con el sabor particular de Naruto.

—Hen… tai… —enunció el rubio con dificultad, pues su respiración no parecía nivelarse.

—Y aún no termino… —indicó.

Aquellas palabras le despertaron, estaba con Sasuke, entregándose en más que cuerpo, sino que también en alma. No quería que este acto tan especial fuera solo disfrutado por sí mismo, sino que, quería demostrar a su compañero que él también estaba dispuesto a entrar de lleno en la actividad.

—Sasuke… —llamó el rubio mientras se incorporó y tumbaba al Uchiha sobre la cama, quedando ahora él arriba del moreno —no soy el único que necesita placer —anunció con su voz más decidida.

Se acercó al cuello blanco del muchacho y lamió la suave piel. Quizás el Uchiha no soltaba gemidos tan sonoros como Naruto, pero sin embargo se escuchaban algunos suspiros salir de su garganta.

—Creí escucharte decir que el pervertido era... yo —formuló el mayor.

Sin hacer caso a las palabras, Naruto parecía seguir las acciones que Sasuke había hecho con anterioridad, pues al igual que él, comenzó haciendo un pequeño camino para así llegar al miembro del azabache, dejó un pequeño beso en la punta de éste y una reacción provocó en el moreno, pues ahora era el turno de éste de aferrarse a las sabanas… solo que más discreto.

Naruto lo notó, Sasuke se estaba conteniendo, pero no le dijo nada. El rubio tenía en mente un método perfecto para hacer que el Uchiha terminara con su orgullo. Uno… dos… tres besos daba el chico rubio sobre la intimidad de Sasuke, tan lento y pausadamente que parecía un martirio para el azabache, el Uchiha comenzaba a entrar en un desespero total.

—¡Demonios Naruto, si vas hacer algo hazlo ya! —dijo irritado por la lentitud y la poca atención.

El rubio sonrió —esperaba que lo dijeras, es tu culpa si demoré tanto —enunció el chico y fue entonces que se llevó el miembro de su koibito a la boca, comenzando a trabajarlo con su lengua.

Ahora Naruto parecía tener un talento nato para el sexo oral, pues para ser su primera vez no parecía un principiante… la timidez que aquel rubio mostraba al principio parecía haber desaparecido por completo. Sasuke después de algunos minutos llevó sus manos al rostro de Naruto, éste se levantó un poco.

—Suficiente… estoy conforme —dijo con la respiración acelerada.

Naruto tal vez no podía verlo por la cinta que tenía en los ojos, pero podía escucharla y aquello lo dejó satisfecho, una sonrisa orgullosa se colocó en sus labios y al momento fue borrada por los labios del Uchiha mordiendo los suyos.

—¿Estas listo? —Preguntó Sasuke y sin esperar a que Naruto procesara su pregunta metió dos de sus dedos en la boca del muchacho y al sacarlos un hilillo de saliva los conectaba.

Al rubio ese "estas listo" lo asustó por un momento y si era lo que estaba pensando… sabía que le iba a doler, tragó saliva y sintió que su amante lo tiró de nuevo sobre la cama. Sasuke separó las piernas del chico y se colocó entre ellas, sonrió ante la vista y con los dedos que antes había bañado con la saliva del kitsune estuvo por dirigirlo a la pequeña entrada de Naruto.

—¡¡Espera!! —formuló el rubio mientras que detenía la mano del moreno.

El azabache le miró a la cara, dándose cuenta de que Naruto se había quitado la cinta.

Tranquilo y sin exaltarse, Sasuke dijo —¿Ahora cuál es el problema?

Que ¿Cuál era el problema?... quizás era que iba introducir algo en su interior que no estaba destinado naturalmente a estar dentro de él, pero aunque eso le daba un poco de temor, no era exactamente el problema. Por Sasuke haría lo que fuera y si esa era la única forma de sentirlo en su interior, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, pero…

—No quiero que sea así —dijo y ante la mirada inentendible que el Uchiha tenía explicó mejor —quiero que… si tú vas a penetrar en mi interior… seas el primero antes que tus dedos.

—Naruto… —expresó con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa —me estas pidiendo que no te prepare y que…

—Sí… te estoy pidiendo eso.

—Pero eres virgen y más aparte no permites que lubrique tu entrada… ¿tienes idea de lo que te dolerá? —dijo preocupado —no quiero lastimarte de esta manera.

—Onegai… lo resistiré.

Sasuke le miró por unos minutos sin decir nada, suspiró un poco.

—Éstas loco —dijo y lo acercó a él —trataré de que… no sea tan doloroso —expresó por último.

Naruto sonrió un poco y de nuevo, fue a dar sobre la cama, quedando recostado. Sasuke colocó las piernas de su kitsune sobre sus hombros y dirigió su miembro sobre la entrada del rubio, lo introdujo primero con cuidado y lento.

—¡¡Aahh!! —Naruto colocó una mano sobre su boca y la otra se quedó aferrada sobre las sabanas para reprimir cualquier alarido de dolor, pues si lo hacia Sasuke se preocuparía más por él.

El azabache mordió un poco sus propios labios, a medida que entraba Naruto era más estrecho y parecía inútil, si lo hacia lento, el dolor se haría más largo y martirizante… si lo hacia rápido podría lastimar a su koibito ¿Cómo podía hacerlo entonces para evitar tanto dolor?

Naruto notó que Sasuke se detuvo y se percibió pensante, si seguía así sabía que Sasuke terminaría por salirse de él, así que sin pensarlo mucho se incorporó y abrazó al Uchiha, haciendo de ese modo una penetración rápida y como consecuencia… un dolor que parecía infiltrarse en cada uno de los poros de su piel lo atiborró por completo.

—¡Ah, Naruto! —enunció el Uchiha preocupado al sentir que su intimidad se adentró por completo.

Naruto se aferró con fuerza al azabache y aunque Sasuke trataba de separarlo de él, Naruto nada más no accedía a soltarlo. El rubio mantenía sus dientes apretados con fuerza, el grito que se ahogo en su garganta no pudo salir de sus labios, sin embargo, era inevitable detener las lágrimas de dolor que en su rostro corrían y aunque sentía que aquello lo partía en dos, no podía evitar también sentirse confortable. Sasuke estaba dentro de él y eso… eso era suficiente para soportar todo el dolor.

—¡Naruto! —llamó por segunda vez el azabache aún con más preocupación al sentir los pequeños espasmos que provenían del cuerpo del muchacho.

—E-estoy bien… —se apresuró a decir —creo que ya… me… estoy acostumbrando a la intromisión.

—¡Estas loco! —Exclamó Sasuke —no hagas cosas tan impertinentes.

Naruto lamió el lóbulo de la oreja del azabache y éste soltó un pequeño jadeo.

—Shhh Sasuke… —dijo con una voz diferente a la que solía tener —te amo… —Expresó y comenzó a mover un poco las caderas.

—Ahh —un sonrojo parecía estar sobre las mejillas blancas del moreno, esa voz le pareció sensual y los movimientos que Naruto estaba comenzando hacer lo estaban volviendo loco, llenándolo con un placer inexplicable y embriagador —Na…ruto —enunció y colocó sus manos sobre las caderas del rubio y comenzó a envestirle suavemente.

—Ahhh —Naruto situó sus manos sobre la espalda de Sasuke, aferrándose a él con más fuerza… ¿Qué era lo que sentía con cada embestida?, era una mezcla extraña entre dolor y placer o quizás el primero ya no distinguía, pero sin embargo, era una exquisita embriaguez de placer. Sentía un ligero vaivén que a medida que pasaban los segundos se incrementaba, su espalda se arqueaba con increíble flexibilidad que jamás se imaginó tener. Un jadeo y otro seguido de ése se escapaban de su boca que en instantes después era invadida por los labios sedientos de Sasuke, besos que eran ardorosos y dejaban una sensación de apetito y sin quedarse con solo deseos volvían a devorarse mutuamente mientras Sasuke no detenía sus embestidas.

—Sasuke… onegai, más rápido —pidió el kitsune entre besos, ante ello el moreno atendió a su petición.

—Eres… —soltó el Uchiha sin detener su actividad —un dobe exigente pero… debo admitir que… me gusta.

—¡Teme! —dijo jalando los cabellos negros del chico, pues Sasuke había llegado a una zona en donde el loco placer se volvió en un éxtasis total… Naruto estaba llegando al orgasmo y así mismo, el Uchiha igual.

—Naruto, boku wa… ai-shiteru —expresó al llegar al esplendor y con un "ahhhh" por parte de Naruto el chico derramó toda su semen dentro del kitsune.

La respiración acelerada de ambos se escuchaba en toda la habitación, Sasuke se había dejado caer sobre Naruto y quedó recostado sobre el cuerpo cálido del rubio, sintiendo así los latidos rápidos que despedía el corazón de éste. El rubio lo rodeó en un tórrido abrazo y quedaron así por un largo rato… solos… con los ojos cerrados y escuchando los pequeños sonidos de las ramas de un árbol golpear la ventana a causa del viento… solos y sintiéndose unidos… solos y a la vez, sintiendo la gran compañía de ambos.

—Creo que es hora de que me salga de ti —pronunció Sasuke después de mirar el reloj que se encontraba sobre el mueble, trató de incorporarse pero se vio detenido por los brazos de Naruto que no dejaban de abrazarlo —Naruto —dijo y lo miró al rostro, sus ojos negros se abrieron confusos al ver que en los iris índigos de su koi comenzaron a brotar lágrimas —Naruto, te duele mucho… lo siento, debí salirme desde que me derramé en ti —dijo exaltado y preocupado, tratando de levantarse.

—No es eso… —enunció entre sollozos —es que… es difícil creer que estas aquí… conmigo, dentro de mi.

—Naruto… —dijo suspirando de alivió —no hagas eso… me diste un susto.

—Demo… —el chico trató de limpiarse las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos —no puedo… evitarlo… hace apenas nada solo éramos amigos, ambos ignorábamos lo que el uno sentía por el otro.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja —¿en que momento te volviste tan sentimental?

—Urusai teme… lo digo en serio.

—Yo también —dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo y así limpiar aquellas lágrimas.

Naruto no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro —ne, Sasuke —llamó y el joven azabache le miró con ternura.

—mm

—E-eres diferente ahora —dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos —me refiero a que, jamás te mostraste de este modo cuando éramos miembros del equipo siete y también, en aquel juego de la botella… no parecías tú.

—Eres tú el que me hace cambiar —respondió —y cuando regresé a Konoha no podía reprimir más lo que sentía, el cambio que tuve al darme cuenta de que te amaba lo acepté y, en aquel juego apareció la oportunidad que tanto buscaba.

—Demo…

—¿Te molesta mi actitud?

—No, no, claro que no —Naruto le miró a los ojos —me gusta pero, aún no me acostumbro del todo.

—Pues espero que lo hagas rápido, porque no pienso contenerme de nuevo —expresó sonriendo —porque te amo y no lo ocultaré más, nunca más.

—Yo también —enunció el rubio —yo también te amo, Sasuke —expresó y abrazó al moreno con fuerza, y en aquel momento un jadeo salió de los labios de ambos.

—Naruto… será mejor que salga de ti —dijo —tu cuerpo aún no esta acostumbrado a esto.

—Ha… hai —asintió el chico, cohibido quizás.

Sasuke al salir de su amante miró hacia la ventana, parecía que la noche había llegado y sin esperar nada más abrazó a su compañero y cobijados con las sabanas se dedicaron a dormir.

-:-

La mañana había llegado a Konoha, aquellos rayos cálidos que despedía el sol se infiltraban por las cortinas llegando hasta un rostro de piel clara y al sentir aquello, unos ojos comenzaron abrirse lentamente, miraron con pereza hacia la ventana y después se posaron en el techo. Su mente comenzó analizar y sus ojos se abrieron con cierta confusión, ahora comenzó a ver que estaba en un lugar que no era su casa, se dio cuenta de que un brazo le rodeaba por la cintura y que, más aparte un cálido cuerpo se encontraba a sus espaldas. Se volteó y al hacerlo quedó en frente de un chico de piel nívea y cabello negro que lo abrazaba dulcemente. El color se le subió a las mejillas y reaccionó del único modo que le quedó.

—¡Qué! —gritó y tiró a su acompañante de la cama —¡q-qué hago aquí! —dijo y se levantó de la cama en seguida.

—Ite… —se quejó el otro joven en el suelo —qué sucede —miró a su compañero pegado a la pared —Gaara... ¿por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó y se levantó del suelo frío.

—Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo —expresó exaltado —cómo llegue aquí, por qué dormíamos en la misma cama —miró al chico de pies a cabeza —por qué éstas en ropa interior.

—¿Eh? —Sai arqueó una ceja —yo te traje a mi casa porque te quedaste dormido en mis brazos ¿No lo recuerdas? —Comenzó a responder —dormíamos en la misma cama porque no tengo otra y yo acostumbro a dormir solo con bóxer.

—¿Me… quedé dormido? —se preguntó el pelirrojo y comenzó a indagar en recuerdos.

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Porque te veías lindo así —respondió tranquilo.

Gaara le dio la espalda, pues justo por aquellas palabras sus mejillas sonrojaron y no pensaba demostrar aquel rubor a ese chico extraño que cada día sentía era más cercano a él.

—Gaara… ¿dije algo que no debía?

—Olvídalo —enunció y tomó sus cosas que estaban sobre una silla —será mejor que regresé a Sunna.

—Bien, pues vamos, Hokage-sama me asignó ser tu escolta.

—Hm —asintió solo con la cabeza.

-:-

—Ne, Sasuke —enunció cierto rubio a su compañero —necesito tomar una ducha.

—Qué buena idea, pues tomemos una ducha juntos —propuso el otro.

—¿Eh? Pero si entramos los dos estoy seguro que no saldremos ni en una hora.

—Qué tiene ¿Cuál es la prisa? —enunció el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al kitsune.

—"Por qué me temo que este año de estar vigilando a Sasuke no va a ser tranquilo" —pensó el rubio.

—Tok Tok— Se escuchó antes de que el azabache pudiera hacer algo.

—Yo abro —Naruto se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a un Uchiha en pleno acecho.

—Demonios, quien se atreve a interrumpirme de esa manera —expresó y en aquel momento tres chicas entraron a la casa.

—O hayou Sasuke-kun —enunció hasta ahora compañera de equipo —venimos por ustedes dos.

—¿Eh? —Naruto miró a la peligrosa con confusión.

—Hai, no me miren con esa cara —la chica sonrió ampliamente —ustedes dijeron que volvería a jugar a la Botella.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó el Uchiha.

—Sí —respondió la rubia que se encontraba al lado de Sakura —solo que esta vez habrá más jugadores.

—Kakashi-sensei también estará —comentó una pequeña voz que apenas fue audible.

Los dos chicos miraron a Hinata que acompañaba a las otras dos.

—¿kakashi? —expresaron al unísono.

—No solo él, también Iruyka-sensei, incluso Tsunade-sama se apuntó en la partida —agregó la oji-verde.

—Mmm, bueno —Naruto miró a Sasuke —me baño yo primero, salgo en diez minutos —enunció y pasó de largo.

El azabache le miró de reojo y no le quedo más que asentir.

—Bien, nosotras te esperamos aquí —dijo Ino.

-:-

Y de nueva cuenta, ahí estaban los que fueron llamados alguna vez "los nueve novatos"… Era gratificante que todos estuvieran juntos y en paz, sin ningún tipo de problemas externos que atender. Ellos, atendiendo el juego que para unos era muy interesante, para otros algo aburrido pero mejor a no hacer nada y para muchos otros, la oportunidad de saber los más profundos secretos de las personas.

Kakashi sonreía maliciosamente mientras miraba a Iruka, pero claro esa sonrisa pasaba desapercibida por su mascara que le cubría gran parte de su rostro. Sakura sonreía y miraba a Ino con desafío, ellas dos parecían haber apostado por ver quien daba o preguntaba las mejores sentencias. Hinata se encontraba sentada en medio entre Negi y Kiba. Chouji estaba al lado de Shikamaru que miraba perezoso mientras se repetía en su cabeza que aquello sería problemático. Shino, Tenten y Lee parecían tranquilos y hasta cierto punto ansiosos. Sai y Gaara fueron invitados cuando apenas se dirigían a la salida de la aldea. Shizune solo se dedicaba a sonreír y miraba ocasionalmente a Tsunade, pues la mujer había hecho de lado sus deberes como Hokage. Naruto se preguntaba la razón de su terquedad por querer desafiar a Sasuke y terminar de nuevo en ese bendito juego y, el azabache con aquella sonrisa de superioridad se había sentado justo en frente de Naruto, pues estando al lado del chico no conseguiría nada.

—Bien Naruto —habló Sakura y le entregó la botella —tú hazla girar.

—ah, hai —asintió el chico y tomó el embace, lo colocó en el suelo y lo hizo girar.

Los espectadores sonrieron mientras veían al objeto rodar y cuando se detuvo, había señalado a Shizune y Tsunade, ésta ultima con el poder de dejar una sentencia o una pregunta.

—Verdad o reto —sonrió la rubia.

Shizune lo pensó y decidió irse por el reto, no se arriesgaría a que esa mujer que sabía todo sobre ella la obligara a decir alguno de sus secretos en frente de todos.

—Reto.

La sonrisa de la Hokage se amplió más y dejo salir su sentencia —te reto a que hagas mi trabajo de papeleo por un mes completo sin descanso.

—¿Eeeeeeeehhhh?

—Suficiente, te toca girar la botella —ordenó.

A la mujer no le quedó de otra y la botella comenzó a girar de nueva cuenta, deteniéndose ahora en Gaara y esta vez, de nuevo Sai tenía la oportunidad de preguntar o imponer.

—Verdad o reto —preguntó el joven de tés pálida.

Gaara recordó que en el juego anterior había escogido una pregunta, así que bueno, que más daba, el reto estaría bien.

—Reto —enunció serio.

Sai se lo pensó, y quizás si intentaba algo parecido a lo que había pasado con Sasuke y Naruto sería interesante.

—Te reto a besarme —dijo igual de serio que cuando el pelirrojo había escogido.

No cabía duda que ese juego estaba para pensarse y que de aburrido no se tornaba si se sabía que preguntar o que retar. La cara de algunos tenía la expresión de sorpresa… es que ¿Qué pretendía Sai besando al kazekage?

—¡Idiota! —exclamó el pelirrojo y con una velocidad increíble se había levantado de su lugar para golpear a Sai. Algunos se rieron por la imprudencia de aquel joven de cabello negro y piel blanca.

El chico cerró los ojos mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde aquel pelirrojo lo había golpeado, bueno, quizás no fue buena idea pero por lo menos el intento había hecho… nadie lo tacharía de cobarde.

Mientras el joven seguía en aquellos pensamientos unas manos suaves levantaron su rostro y unos labios dulces habían aprisionado a los suyos en un beso. Al abrir sus iris negros se encontró con que Gaara estaba cumpliendo su reto y sí que lo hacía bien. Sai jamás había besado a alguien y era una sensación agradable sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos y probar aquel dulce sabor que era solo de Gaara.

El pelirrojo le besó pero nunca pensó en retener aquel acto por más de cinco segundos, sin embargo, ¿qué más daba? Sai por otra parte sin tener completamente la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo colocó sus manos sobre la cintura del muchacho y lo acercó más a él, Gaara no lo rechazó, su cuerpo se había dejado llevar y dándose cuenta de ello sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle. El oji-verde colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de su compañero y fue cuando por fin se separó de aquellos labios.

El Kazekage no miró a Sai y solo se dirigió a su lugar, sentándose y tratando de tranquilizarse pues sus mejillas aún se encontraban con un tono rosa sobre ellas. Sai también se sentó y no dejó de mirar a Gaara, aquella sensación de necesidad lo había invadido, necesitaba de nuevo aquellos labios, pero… pero debía tranquilizarse.

Tsunade había arqueado una ceja, eso había sido… profundo, muy profundo. Naruto se quedó un poco sorprendido, no esperaba que Gaara fuera así de… directo. Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

El pelirrojo tomó la botella y la hizo girar y la hora que tanto había esperado Sasuke había llegado, pensó que había sido buena idea sentarse enfrente de Naruto.

—Verdad o reto —preguntó el azabache, sonriente como siempre.

Naruto esta vez estaba tranquilo, nada de lo que Sasuke pudiera pedir o preguntar le tenía preocupado.

—Reto —dijo sereno.

Sasuke complacido sonrió —bien, entonces… te reto a que desafíes a Tsunade-sama alargando tu misión no a un año sino que indefinidamente, quiero que de una vez por todas vivas conmigo en mi casa.

—¿eh? —Naruto le miró —¿Bromeas verdad?

—No… lo digo en serio.

—Mmm, por mi esta bien —interrumpió la rubia de ojos pardos —doy mi aprobación.

—Qué… pero entonces eso ya no es un reto —expresó el rubio.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al rubio —bien, desde hoy vivirás en mi casa —ordenó complaciente.

—Oe, Sasuke ¡¡espera!! —gritó el chico mientras el moreno lo levantaba de su lugar.

—Vamos por tus cosas.

—Pero aún no termina el juego y aún no decido si iré a vivir contigo —enunció.

El azabache no le hizo caso y se llevó al chico en brazos. Los demás jugadores solo les quedo ver partir a aquella pareja.

—No pensé que Sasuke-kun fuera tan… posesivo —expresó la peli-rosa con la pequeña gota de anime reposar en su cabeza.

—Y yo no pensaba que Naruto fuera tan uke —añadió Kiba que estaba a un lado de ella.

-:-

—¡Espera Sasuke! —pataleaba el muchacho.

El chico se detuvo y bajó a su captura.

—Moh, Sasuke… ¿Qué sucede contigo-tebayo? —preguntó mirándole a la cara.

El Uchiha sonrió y abrazó a su koi por derecho —arigatou.

—¿Eh? —Naruto no entendía aquellas acciones tan repentinas —¿Sasuke?

—Me dijiste la verdad que había en tu corazón y que guardabas en secreto —dijo sin soltar al muchacho y apretándolo contra el con más fuerza.

Naruto sonrió y también lo abrazó —Ie, gracias a ti por esperarme paciente.

—No importa, al final obtuve mi recompensa —enunció sonriente.

—¿Eh? ¿A que recompensa te refieres?

—Al reto que acabaste por cumplir y… me salió mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Espera Sasuke —Naruto se separó del muchacho —no me digas que tu reto era…

—Ah, qué importa el reto ahora —Sasuke volvió a cargar al chico entre sus brazos.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! —Gritó el rubio de ojos azules —respóndeme.

—Vamos Naruto, recojamos tus cosas para llevarlas a mi casa —dijo ignorando a su amante.

Naruto solo dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación —"Ahora… dónde me fui a meter, no creo que vuelva a tener un día tranquilo estando en la casa de Sasuke"

—Naruto —habló el muchacho sin dejar de saltar de tejado en tejado.

—Mnn.

—Ai shiteru —expresó —nunca te dejaré ir.

—Eh… —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del kitsune—"aún así… me alegra estar cerca de él" yo también, Sasuke —respondió con una sonrisa alegre —ai shiteru.

**~ Owari ~**

24/12/2008

* * *

Ah… bueno, creo que quedó cursi ¬¬Uu a veces me doy miedo.

En verdad agradezco que hayas leído esta historia, arigatou gozaimashita.

En especial agradezco a las personas que me regalaron un comentario, pues me permitieron conocer a quien leía esta historia, aunque sea solo un review se percibe su presencia. Hontoni Arigatou.

* * *


End file.
